Finding Jem
by kbdizzle
Summary: A story that focuses of Jem's life after he becomes mundane. except it is my version and not the actual book's version. Tessa, after discovering that Jem is human quickly realizes that Jem is not in New York to reunite with her but to pay his existing debt to the Herondale's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own of the Mortal Instruments characters, all which belong to Cassandra Claire.**

**For those who may misunderstand, the story focuses mainly on Tessa and Jem's life together after the realization that he is mundane. Tessa quickly realizes Jem did not come for just her. But also for the Herondale family. The story will be a retelling of Tessa's life in the institute after Jem's death and her life without the institute. It will also be told through the memories of Tessa and Jem. As well Magnus's and Alec's first perspective. Just to clear that up Let us begin… enjoy… please R&R and thank you for the support**.

The neon lights flickered in the darkness as Tessa stood outside the small Café, where she worked. "SANDY"S CAFÉ," glittered in the night and Tessa warmed herself in the glow. It was late October and the weather was beginning to pick up a chill. She didn't mind, she enjoyed winter. The clarity of sharpness of the wind brought her a peace when she herself could not regain peace. Lately her mind had been going through another of its episodes. She'd had begun to think of Will and Jem and of her life at the institute. But then she began to think of the life she had with Magnus. The life she had with her previous lovers. The life she had, the life she has. What she did have was the next 15 minutes all to herself before having to go back inside and closing up the place. She had known the owner , Sandy, for at least 20 years by now and Sandy not only trusted her with her store but with her money and her life, No one knew better than Tessa the loyalty they had to each other, as Sandy had increasingly reminded her of Sophie. For Sandy also had the Sight and a greater resilience to life than even Sophie herself.

Tessa let her head fall back against the icy glass that displayed the inside of the café. Her heart once again aching for the friends she used to have. As she made her way back into the store, it wasn't until her hand was on the door knob that she heard someone call her name. As quietly as the wind, someone had spoken. It was simply her name, but surely it wasn't. She hadn't heard that voice in years. She turned slowly. He was well dressed in jeans and a light brown winter's coat. His hands rested in his pocket and his head was casted down, afraid to meet her eyes. Where his hair had once been as white as snow. It was as dark as charcoal. The eyes framed by long lashes were no longer unearthly, but a warm chocolate brown. He was handsome. He was Jem.

"Jem?" she asked, disbelieving.

He looked up, his posterior cautious. And for a moment she thought something had gone wrong and she that she had died by accident. How else could a dead man be saying her name so quietly. She knew ghosts existed but the life that radiated from within him told her this Jem and he was alive. He smiled sheepishly. Embarrassed for his unexpected appearance.

"Hello" He said softly and underneath it was an English accent.


	2. Old Friend

Alec sat quietly at the island in Magnus's apartment, his eyes absorbing the shocking scandal that Kim Kardashian recently divorced Kanye West. Magnus's long arms found their way around Alec's shoulders and he peered over his lover's shoulders curiously.

"It's not like you to read about celebrities misfortunes."

Alec shrugged, "I was curious. Did they seriously name their child North West?"

"Some people are actually crazier than me."

Alec laughed and Magnus's phone rang. Some absurdly loud girly song blasting off from its speakers.

Alec gave him a look "That was obnoxious."

Magnus simply waved him off and answered the phone which was a series of "uh-huh", "yes", and "I understand." His face was a little paler when he turned to face Alec.

"Who was that?" asked Alec quietly.

"An old friend." Was Magnus's only reply.


End file.
